


I LOOK AT YOU | kookmin

by skyskysky_corner



Category: ARMY - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom
Genre: Hurt, I hope you like it, In Love, JEON JUNGKOOK bottom, Jimin Bottom, Love, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Other, Smut, descriptive, first book so m sorry, jikook - Freeform, jimin top, joen jungkook top, jungkook bottom, jungkook top - Freeform, just for fun, kookmin, on-going, park Jimin bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyskysky_corner/pseuds/skyskysky_corner
Summary: Jungkook and Jimin were childhood bestfriends, each others unknowing first loves, each others everything... until they fell apart all because of that one fateful day.what happens when Jimin, a now father, is recommended to CEO Jeon Jungkook after his old manager left?___________________________
Relationships: BTS - Relationship, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Taemin/Original Female Character(s), and more - Relationship, characters are not mine - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1 : i knew you** _

Jimin sighed softly, putting his 4 year old daughter to bed to go and pick up the phone. "hello?"

_"yah, do you really not have your own best friend's number saved?"_ Kim Taehyung huffed across the line.

"you know that's not possible.." i sighed "i was bathing Hwa and i heard the oven timer go off so i ran before it burned and when i came back my phone was in the tub"

_"bahahaha you've got to be kidding me, no wonder you don't have my name saved, so ill let it slide this time"_

Jimin pouted and sat down on the couch in his apartment. "is that all you called to say?"

_"as much as I'd like to say yes, no … the thing is, I know a good job opening at the company I work at"_

"REALLY? holy shit that's great news tae tae.. wait, what company do you work at?"

 _" Jeon Co."_ Jimin hummed, not thinking much of the common sir name and hummed. "sounds good"

_"ayeeeeeee, ill let the CEO know about you tomorrow, FINALLY we WILL WORK TOGETHER"_

Jimin talked to Taehyung a little longer before shutting his phone and going around, making sure to lock the front door and put everything back in its place in silence as random thoughts poured into his head. How would the new job work out? how much pay was there, what was required... most importantly, did it require hours after hwa got home from daycare? and if so what would he do then? as the thoughts continued, Jimin felt his bottom lip tremble as tears filled his eyes. What if he wasn't enough? even for his own daughter. he had never been so how does this make it any different. 

"daddy..?" a small soft voice spoke up, pulling Jimin out of the endless flood of self hatred and insecurities. he quickly wiped his tears after realizing he had been crying while doing the dishes. he took a deep breath and washed his hands, putting the last plate away "yes princess, did i wake you up?" he hummed, mustering up a small smile while drying his hands and leaning down to his daughter, pulling the girl into his arms before standing up. Hwayoung shook her head and wrapped her small arms around her dads neck, burying her face in his neck "nope, just missed you". innocent giggles filled the room and Jimin chuckled, putting his daughter on the bed and tickling her, forgetting about all his problems as the _his_ hwa squirmed and kicked around, asking him to already lay down and give her cuddles. maybe Jimin didn't have to worry, his daughter loved him, and he loved her. after all, they were all the family they had.

* * *

Jungkook pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to face his temporary manager. "are you fucking kidding me right now? you messed up the schedule, and we just missed a fucking million dollar investment idea". looking at him, any one could tell the young CEO was fuming. "but si-" "get out." Jungkook said, turning away to put the contrate down on his table, the name contract that had no use of anymore, only angering him more. there was a moment of pin drop silence in his office, before the man spoke again, "jungkook-ssi i can fix the-" . Jungkook cut him off again and growled under his breath, gritting out "i said. fucking. get. the. fuck. out. of. my. fucking. office."

Jungkook didn't bother turning around, hearing the scared employee scramble to gather his things and leave, new foot steps coming in. he nearly raised his voice again to tell the person, whoever may be to leave him alone, but felt a pair of arms coming and snaking around his waist. "baby you yelled at max for no reason.. you know he didn't mean it" tae whispered into his ear, trying to make his boyfriend relax. but alas, his attempts only made the latter shut up and sigh, his body still remaining as tense as ever while he turned around. they had started dating a month or two ago, even though their relationship didn't change much from being friends, other than the fact that you don't kiss your bestfriend. Jungkook leaned up to place a small kiss on his boyfriends lips, "m sorry, i have just been stressed without a proper manager" he admitted, seeing tae's eyes light up. "well good thing I know where to get you the best manager in town. he's a friend of mine, currently unemployed because of home issues but he's done with em, you want me to arrange an interview with him? i could ask yuna to arrange one as early as tomorrow". 

Jungkook paused a moment before nodding, he really didn't have a choice as of now with the load of work increasing for the next couple of months. "YAYYY, ill invite him in tomorrow okay?" tae smiled at his boyfriend, whom he loved so dearly "be there at 9am sharp" 

* * *

the next day, Jimin woke up at 5 am, silently slipping away from his daughter to gather his files and decent enough outfit for today. tae had left him a text, giving him all the details and what to expect. after finalizing everything and making his daughters lunch, he went back to the room to wake her up, hearing small whines of protest along the way. 

soon enough they were both ready, eating breakfast. Jimin wearing a black dress shirt, tucked into black pants and a black blazer, basically all black. while his daughter was the opposite, wearing a cute yellow dress with sunflowers on the bottom. her hair looked good too, though definitely far from perfect. it was simple, the front of her bangs clipped back and nothing more. Jimin didn't even know how to tie a pony tail, so most days this was their go to, unless she got it changed at the daycare.

once Jimin dropped his daughter off at her school/day care, he made his way to the location taehyung had sent. ' _stand tall, proud and smile'_ Jimin repeated in his head to calm down his nerves. soon he was lead to a room which looked much like a conference room. after waiting a while. he heard the door open.

standing up immediately he bowed, " hello, you must be mister jeon, im the guy taehyungie recom-" he stopped talking, his voice fading away as his eyes met the mans in front of him, heart dropping. "Jimin..?" the CEO whisper, standing there with a indescribable expression, both of them, unable to react with the situation. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin pulled himself together, trying to get rid of the shock and off setting emotions this accounter brings. he was here for a job to support hwayoung, and he wasn't gonna let his past get in the way of that. "ah, its a surprise to meet you jungkook-ssi, are you the one who is supposed to take my interview for mr.jeon?" 

Jungkook stared at Jimin, in silence before dragging his eyes away and looking at the floor nodding.

* * *

_fuck, he still looks like that. why tf does he still look so per- shut up jeon, this is not you. that bastard broke your heart, shut up._ Jungkook cleared his throat before nodding, going to sit down on a chair, pulling out the file taehyung had given him. he should've read this before. "so park Jimin, am i right?" he said, not looking up from the pieces of paper in this hands.

_is he really-.. does he not even remember me..._ "ah ne.." Jimin mumbled, fighting away his thoughts once again. "hmmmmm.. well to be very honest, you're exactly what were looking for, and all we have... haha, so consider yourself hired jimin-ssi". Jimin bit his bottom lip, "yes sir, hen do i start?". Jungkook hummed softly, closing his eyes slowly and opening them again, "in 30 minutes be in my office, with a coffee and spend today gaining knowledge about the company, your tasks, the company grounds, buildings and of course setting up your desk." Jimin just stared, trying to mentally jot down everything and got up, heading our of the room to get the man some coffee and find tae to tell him he got the job. he had been so excited in the morning, but now he just doesn't know how to feel about it.

meanwhile, Jungkook put his head down on the conference table, burried emotions filling him one by one. 

**flash back**

_it was the summer of 2015, Jungkook was walking to his bestfriends locker, excited to tell him about his new club membership when he suddenly heard ruckus from around the corner. tip toeing to get a look into the hall, he felt his heard stop and eyes flood with tears. there stood Jimin, his bestfriend, his first love, the guy he confessed too only a week ago kissing lee Taemin. pushed up again the locker. unable to see with blurry eyes, Jungkook let a silent sob escape his lips, turning around to run away, forever._

_what else was he supposed to do? Jimin told him he felt what he felt too. all those promises, those future plans, those- fucking memories._

_that was the first time Jungkook had fallen in love. and his last._

**flash back over**

he bright his arms around himself and let a silent tear slip, before quickly wiping it off. "It's the past, jeon jungkook, men don't cry over the past" he said to himself and stood up, taking a shaky breath and walked back to his office. 

* * *

Jimin soon found out, Jungkook wasn't just any interviewer, he was the CEO himself. fuck, how could he have been so dumb. cursing under his breath, Jimin following a man named chanyeol up the elevator and to the CEO's office. chanyeol gestured towards the big doors on the top floor and left. ' _why did he have to leavvvee_ ' Jimin whined silently, he would have made taehyung show him the way but he couldn't find him. 

after much contemplating, he finally knocked and opened the door, seeing taehyung and Jungkook discussing over a future project. he stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to do before clearing his throat and going to place the coffee on Jungkook's desk. "JIMINIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" a wild tae suddenly jumped into his arms, making his eyes widen. he stumbled slightly, catching the culprit and hugged back, "as much as reunions are sweet, we are AT YOUR OFFICE TAE" he said, slightly shoving taehyung away and bowing to Jungkook, "sorry jungkook-ssi, um- where is my work space exactly?".

he could see tae frowning in the corner of his eye. yet again, Jungkook just stared at him before pointing. jimins eyes following his hand to see a L shaped table and work space set up half way complete with shelves and every thing. Jimin smiled a bit, the interior of this place was just like how he liked it, not to in your face, a touch of boho minimalistic and a touch of industrial. everything fit so incredibly well. "ah thank you daepyonim" he said, making his way to the place with his bag. 

_wait a second- this is inside his office... whAT THE FUCK HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO AVIOD HIM NOW- jimin you cant he is who you're working for stupid... this isn't fair_ , jimin had an internal battle as he quietly took out his chair and settled in, unknowing of the ache in Jungkook's heart, intensified as he saw jimin pretend like they never knew each other.

taehyung on the other hand sighed, observing Jungkook follow every move Jimin made. he felt uneasy, jungkook usually never paid attention to anyone.. aish, he's probably thinking to much.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_'two can play the i don't know you game, mister park' jungkook thought._

* * *

it had been a month since jimin started working for jungkook, their interactions limited to work, other than the stares that lingered on a little to long, and the feelings that came up a little too often. jimin knocked on the office door before entering, lunch break had just ended and he had gotten a reminder to send out an important email to another company for a collaboration proposal. yet, his mind went blank when he entered, seeing his bestfriend sitting in the bosses lap, while jungkook looked at his laptop. both of them hadn't noticed him yet. he cleared his throat, walking in to sit down on the desk with a blank expression, he knew. of course he knew. he had heard the receptionist, maddie, talking about tae and jungkook dating the second day of his job.

he shouldn't care. _he doesn't care._ he told himself. upon noticing him in the room, taehyung quickly got up and cleared his throat. "oh I'm sorry jimin.. me and mr.jeon are actuall-" "dating. i know" he replied, unable to hide the bite in his tone before rubbing his hands all over his face, "sorry i have a email I'm stressed about, please don't mind me" he said, starting to type. it wasn't a complete lie. he did have an email he was stressed about, even though there would never be something work related that got him in a bad mood. he was simply not the type of person who let work load get to him. but taehyung didn't need to know that. suddenly, jimin's phone began to ring, "hello?" he said picking it up.

_'jiminie, i can't keep hwa here anymore.. my boss is getting pissed'_

jimin groaned, "not even today? hyung i have work for another.. 5 hours, its only 5pm"

jungkook who was going over the companies overview to check up on everything after tae left, couldn't help but look up, curious.

_'no jimin i really can't. besides, a tattoo parlor isn't a place for such a young girl to be! just let her come to the office with you and find a baby sitter tomorrow'_

jimin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "fine! bring her over but if i get fired, you're paying my bills bitch ass" he hung up. silence filling the room for a few moments. jungkook stood up and walked towards jimin's desk, crossing his arms and looking at the latter. "you're not supposed to be on your phone while at work mr.park. or have you forgotten the rules?" 

"i'm sorry sir.. i won't let it happen again, but i can assure you this call was extremely important" 

"more than your job?" jungkook tested, an edge to his voice. he saw jimin look up, their eyes meeting. . 

"yes" he said simply, void of emotion. jungkook glared at him and was about to speak up, before he was cut off, "you have a meeting on level 15, room 34. i suggest you go as it starts in 5 minutes". "don't think this is over, we will talk after the meeting" jungkook huffed, before stomping away. as he watched the younger stomp away jimin held his head in his hands, wanting to throw up as he felt the oh so familiar feeling.

* * *

"wahhhhhhhhh daddy this building is so big" hwa smiled as jimin held her hand and led her into his office. "hmm yes it is princess, but don't make any noise okay? and no talking to anyone but daddy unless you ask me" he smiled, making his way to his desk after seeing that jungkook was still in the meeting. "why don't you sit here hm? i have to go to the bathroom, i'll be right back" he said, lifting her up and putting her in his chair. 

* * *

jungkook came back to his office groaning and rubbing his neck. "why the fuck are old people so close minded". 'hey ajusshi, don't curse!" a small voice spoke up. he admittedly got a little startled as his eyes met the small girl sitting on jimin's chair. omg.. did jimin turn into a little girl................................................................. "w-who are you?" 

"can't say, appa told me not to speak to strangers until he allows me to" she said, pretending to zip up her mouth cutely and resting her head on the table. jungkook couldn't help but walk closer to look at her. was she.. there's no way... "is your appa perhaps a man named jimin?" he said carefully.

'mhmmmmmmmm' 

he could feel his throat start to close up on him, tears building up in his eyes. he didnt think he would react like this, but there he was, letting out small sobs while his whole body shook and mind slipped into the same headspace he was in a few years ago. little hwayoung, didn't know what was happening but she gasped, climbing down the chair and running to the stranger who was crying on the floor. "ajusshi, please don't cry!" she said, visibly trying to find a way to comfort jungkook. 

his heart hurt, flashes of memories flashing in his eyes. 

**flash backs;**

_it had only been a few days since the jimin incident, they hadn't talked. he didn't really know how but he ended up like this. taemin looked down at jungkook who lay there on the floor, beaten up staring at him with tears in his eyes and blood running down the side of his face. "look at you, fucking pathetic fag". jungkook felt another kick in his stomach, he whimpered out jimin's name, so used to looking at the other for protection. all he could think in this moment was how scared he was, and how much he needed jimin. his body shaking violently, the blood loss causing his head to go light headed._

_"jimin? how fucking weak can you be. he doesn't love you bitch. he doesn't even fucking like you. i feel so bad for him for having to deal with you" taemin leaned down and made jungkook face him and snickered, "ugly disgusting bitch. jimin never loved you"_

_all jungkook could do was cry harder, a string of small 'no's' leaving his lips. "he told me himself" taemin winked, before standing up again and digging the heal of his shoe into jungkooks face._

* * *

_a few months past, and it became a routine. he'd get beaten up, murmuring pleas of stop and no until he had to go to the hospital. Monday, December, was the first time he saw jimin after months. it hurt, but he couldn't be angry with him. he had convinced himself that jimin wouldn't do that.. he couldn't. he loved jimin, and when jimin said he loved him too he must have met it.. right? he limped towards him and tapped his shoulder, "hyung where ha-" he stopped. jimin turned around to face him with emotionless eyes. "never. and i mean never ever, call me Hyung again. i don't know you" and left. in that moment, everything taemin said, felt true_

_something in him died that day forth. he didn't fight back the beatings, he didn't fight back against his parents when they said something negative about jimin. he didn't argue with his father to achieve his dream of becoming a singer, instead he left that dream in the dust and worked to take over the company. nothing was worth a fight, if the person he was fighting the hardest for left._

**flash back over**

hwayoung finally limbed her way onto jungkook's lap and cupped his face in her small hers, wiping away the tears that streamed down jungkook's cheeks. 'shhhhh oppa please, breathe' she frowned 'i'm sorry if me not talking to you made you feel bad' 

jungkook managed a weak head shake, trying to speak when he heard him. "jungkook..." he snapped his eyes up, jimin looking down at him and he choked on his own sobs, another rush of emotions filling him in. jimin leaned down next to him, gently removing his daughter before bringing jungkook in his own arms, feeling the boy fist his shirt and sob into his neck. jimin shifted slowly so he and jungkook where both sitting on the floor, jungkook sitting half in his lap, half to the side. "mr.jeon what's wrong?" he tried, his heart aching seeing the younger cry so hard. when jungkook didn't answer he closed his eyes, rubbing his hand along jungkook's back. "kookie.. what's wrong?" he tried once more, causing the younger to erupt in more tears. "h-hyung" he hiccuped out, trying to hold onto jimin more. jimin felt his breathing constrict slightly as memories flew into his head.

**flash back**

_jimin was so excited to meet jungkook. even tho he didn't entirely know what their relationship was, he knew they weren't friends. friends don't do what they do. friends don't love each other the way they do. frien- his thoughts were interrupted by taemin tapping his back, "yes?" he asked after turning around. "who are you waiting for?"_

_"jungkookie"_

_"he's not gonna come"_

_"and why not?" jimin asked, slightly annoyed._

_"he's.. jimin he's cheating on you"_

_jimin paused, his whole body stilled before trying to push away all the negative thoughts in his mind._

_"what makes you think i'll believe you?"_

_"you will, eventually" taemin said, jimin rolled his eyes about to turn around when taemin slammed jimins back against the lockers and crashed his lips into jimins. the panicked male groaned, feeling pain in his back from the locker and tried to push him back after regaining his footing. taemin stumbled back and snickered, "oh you're gonna regret that"_

_that evening, while jimin was trying to go home after endless time spent trying to find the boy he loved, he got pulled into a car and raped._

* * *

_it had been maybe two months since jimin disappeared. jimin wouldnt go to school, and jungkook would never come to his house. hoseok would often come visit, telling jimin about school, even if jimin didn't want him there._

_a few more months later, jimin's dad committed suicide. jimin had been sobbing while he tried to dial up jungkook's number, "h-hello k-ko-o-kie i ne-ed you pl-" jimin had tried talking through the panic attack he was having. "uh- jimin its taemin, jungkook can't come to the phone right now" jimin let out another broken sob and went took a deep breath, trying to compose himself infront of the latter, "where is my kookie? w-why the fuck do y-you have his phone" he sniffled, standing up with all his might worried. "he's ... asleep right now, i guess i fucked him too hard. told you he was cheating" jimin had yelled. despite everything going on in his house at that moment he had yelled no. he wouldn't believe it. "okay how about this, i'll tell jungkook you're crying and lets see if he comes or not hm" taemin said and hung up._

_he will come, he will come. he will come, he will come, he will come, he will come. jimin repeated._

_but days went by, and he never came._

_little did jimin know that he physically couldnt even get out of his bed, little did jimin know his kookie didn't even know he called._

_after a month, jimin went back to school. he was broken. his mom would stay up all night doing drugs with old men that liked touching him whenever he walked by, his father was dead, his brother not even in the country. and most importantly, the loss of the one person who had never let him truly lose._

_the day jungkook had come by jimin, the older had just came from the grave yard. so he did the only thing he thought would protect him. cut everyone out. including the boy he loved. in the spur of the moment, everything taemin said felt true._

**flash back over**

without his knowledge, jimin's own tears were already rolling down his cheeks along with jungkook's. they both had held in so much for so long. felt so much, for so long. "i-i'm here koo" he whispered, holding the latter tighter. they both sat there, no words spoke and cried their hearts out. jimin's daughter eventually coming to give both of them a hug. it stayed silent after that. 


	4. Chapter 4

the sobs had died down to nothing more than occasional sniffs, and somewhat steady breathing. the little girl was the first to pull away from her father and stranger, that she had yet to learn the name of. "daddy...?" she said softly whispering to jimin, loud enough for both of them to hear. jimin felt jungkook tense in his arms as he hesitently pulled himself away from jimin's embrace, fears slowly flooding his mind once again, yet tears spent for the night. he didn't get up from the floor, looking between jimin and his 'daughter'. "yes princess?" 

"i'm sorry for not listening to you, pretty ajusshi or pretty oppa idk, was crying, i didn't like it" the young girl pouted as a small giggle escaped jimin's lips, feeling warm at his daughter's cute confession. "hey hey hey! i'm not pretty." jungkook huffed but gave the little girl a small smile. "what's you're name princess?" he asked softly, noticing how the girl looked at jimin for approval before smiling at him. "hello, i'm park hwayoung and i'm 4 years ol, i live with my appa and he is the best dad in the whole wide world" she nods, smiling, "even tho yoongi uncle thinks he needs a good hot and steamy stress releasing session, whatever that is"

jungkooks mouth fell open and so did jimins.

"that shit head" jimin grumbled and stood up, huffing out as he made his way to his phone to make an angry call while jungkook behind him laughed. "no using the phone mister park." he smiled before quickly wiping it off his face. this wasn't right

* * *

the day after their crying session, things went back to the way they were, neither of them bringing up the incident. for jungkook. it brought guilt. guilt of not being able to cope, guilt of being undeniably in love with his first, guilt of dating someone he couldn't even relax with. he felt angry, how dare he let himself cry in the arms of that man who told him to basically leave him alone. who lied. who made all those hospital visits for nothing. all those plans for nothing. he had promised himself to be strong. to never let that happen again, and so now, all this was unacceptable. and how did jungkook deal with it? he punished. he punished himself, he punished jimin, his employees, his friends and family. pulling away again, using harsh words, making himself void of all emotions. on the other hand jimin, he felt as if he betrayed the young boy who had been raped, who cried for his father alone while the only person he had ever truly loved slept in someone elses bed, yet.. he wasn't mad. he couldn't be. he knew that from the day he saw jungkook sitting there to interview him. one look at the younger, and his heart would melt. all those things in the past, didn't seem important as they did anymore. 

today was thursday, and jimin had just arrived to the office 50 minutes late. his daughter had woken up with a high fever and vomiting, and he had taken her to the hospital and to the caretaker, his college friend, jin's, house.

as soon as jimin entered the office, he started apologizing, breathless from having ran up the stairs due to the elevator being temporarily down. his asthma was acting up as he breathlessly leaned against jungkooks desk, "sir .. i'm so *raged breaths* sorry i woke u-" "shut up" jungkook snapped, standing up with a glare in his eyes, yet he wasn't looking into jimin's, knowing he couldn't. "do you fucking deserve this job mister park? because from the looks of it you don't" he spoke, gritting his teeth. he didn't know which anger he was letting out, it didn't seem to be just from the late arrival. 

jungkook felt he needed to step up to show he didn't need jimin anymore, and the only way his mind could come up with was showing the latter how much power he had. 

"i-i do i promise i've been working my ass off" jimin said, his voice growing quieter, not knowing how to handle this situation. 

"no you haven't. where's today's updated schedule huh? oh yeah, i haven't gotten it because you weren't on time. what good of a manager are you if you can't even do your job!" jungkook voice rose, as his words became harsher. tears swelled in jimins eyes as he listened to jungkook continue. it wasn't like him to cry, not in this situation. but everything with jungkook felt so intense, so heart breaking. as jungkook continued, jimin cut him off, as the latter was by now full on yelling at him about thinking about resigning before he is fired. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME HUH? WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN LISTEN TO MY REASON?? what kind of boss does that make you" he spoke up, eyes glistening with tears. "fucking look at me god damn it, why.. why are you doing this jungkook" his voice broke off, tears threatening to spill with even the slightest of movement. 

"don't fuckinG CALL ME JUNGKOOK, who gave you the permission huh? and who are you to teach me about my job?" jungkook glared, slowly bringing his eyes down to jimins, throat starting to close up as he tried to hold his expressions. "get out" "w-wha-" "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE MR.PARK, YOU ARE EXCUSED" 

he needed to get jimin away, he couldnt let the latter see him cry again, even if the sight of jimin was the one bringing him to tears this time. 

"i should've left when i figured y-you were t-the CEO, y-you s-till hate me i s-should've known" jimin glared, tears now full on streaming down his cheeks as he took off his employee badge, slamming it on the table and left without another word. 

he next few moments were silent. and all that could be heard was the sound of jungkook's heart breaking all over again. 

5 miniutes later taehyung entered the office room, "kookie what's wrong i just saw jimin cryin-" "d-don't call me that" he whimpered, backing away from his desk until his back hit the wall and sliding down, holding his head in his hands. "babe.." taehyung slowly tried nearing jungkook and kneeling beside him, hesitantly putting a hand in his hair, which jungkook imedietly scrambled away from, as if fire had touched him, "p-please don't.. plea-se don't hurt m-me, pl-ease n-no"

by this time, taehyung had started full on panicking. he had never even seen jungkook shed a single tear, and now was experiencing the younger going into the toxic headspace where he was reduced to nothing. taehyung tried to talk softly to him, trying to come near yet the younger boy only panicked more, a look of pure fear in his eyes as he curled himself into a ball next to the wall, mumbling under his breath, "i-i'll be good n-now please, ju-st call j-- plea-se, hur-ts, i learnt m-my lesson, i-i'll be good" taehyung couldn't hear the latter, leaning closer to hear when his knee accidently brushed against jungkook's stomach, making a painfull scream come past the younger lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

**past**

_8 year old jungkook sat alone, crying under the slide in the playground. his bullies from school had just smeared mud all over his face and shirt before running away. his poor little hands left clutching the hem of his shirt while he hid in embarrassment and tried to wipe it off. "h-hey you okay?" a soft voice spoke. jungkook looked up and there he was, with a soft smile , slightly taller than him, chipped tooth and everything. "go away.." he frowned and turned quickly, not wanting the angel to see him covered in mud. hearing quiet laughter from beside him, he was sure the guy was making a fun of him.. until, two mall hands turned him around and smiled._

_"there's no way to get this off your shirt without washing.. so cmere" he said, and suddenly jungkook was pulled into a tight hug. the boy stiffened unable to react until the latter pulled away. "here, now we're both muddy so they'll think we got dirty playing" he grinned, ear to ear, before taking young jungkook's hand and pulling him towards the entrance of the playground to walk him home. "i'm jimin by the way, 10 years old"_

* * *

_"you're no fun jungkookie" taemin's voice spoke up, whining as he dragged his pocket knife along the youngers currently bare chest. yes, it had escalated. only because jungkook somewhere somehow stopped trying to fight it. "you used to be so much fun, crying for your jimin hyung" his face was harshly grabbed, making his head turn to look at taemin, "why? have you finally gave up on that useless slut?" the older between the two snickered._

_"don't call him that" jungkook spoke for the first time today. "ah, so that is what gets you to talk. should've said it earlier.. i wasted water cleaning up the blood you spilt"_

_jungkook stared at the fake sad expression on taemin's, unable to fully be attached to this, that's how he coped. but.. he still couldn't deny that even if he had lost all emotion, happy or sad, jimin.. jimin's name, thinking about jimin, just him in general till tugged at his heart._

_"you know.. maybe i should let you go, bring jimin in. he would look so pretty covered in blood right?''_

_that conversation ended with jungkook whimpering and crying for the first time in a year of his abuse, begging taemin to leave jimin alone, begging taemin to leave him alone. no matter how strong he tried to be, how void of emotion he felt, he was still a kid. he was still a human. that was the first day jungkook found a new part of himself, the part that got so terrified for himself, for jimin, that he would sometimes even black out after blabbering out pleas, begging, crying, whispering. "_ _i-i'll be good n-now please, ju-st call j-- plea-se, hur-ts, i learnt m-my lesson, i-i'll be good, please don't hurt him.. i'll be good"_

* * *

_the day taemin went to jail was a day jungkook should've celebrated with delight, yet there he was standing on top of the bridge on han river, yelling,_ _he screamed, shaking, ready to take his life._

**past end**

jungkook woke up in the hospital, gasping for breath, frantically looking around before sinking down in the bed once more. 

meanwhile, jimin was running things at the office after jungkook left, not letting the employs know about the youngers condition. he didn't want to be there, yet his undeniable love for the younger refused to let go of the chance to help. he didn't even know if he is allowed to be in here, or if he still had his job. 

a knock was heard, as a frantic jimin ran into the meeting lounge, bowing repeatedly, "i'm so sorry sir, the ceo is currently not here so i will be handling this meeting" he gave the man a smile. "park jimin" 

jimin raised an eyebrow, how did the ceo of jung. enterprises know his name.. he decided to shrug it off and nodded, going to sit down in jungkook's usual seat. the meeting went surprisingly well. this was one of the biggest branching opportunities jeon co had. a visible smile displayed on jimin's lips as he signed the contract, passing it over mr. jung. once everything was finalized, everyone began to go out of the room and jimin stood up to do the same, remembering he needs to go through the meetings for the next week and somehow postpone them wanting to buy jungkook sometime to heal. hell he didn't even know what happened, all he knew was that taehyung came to him an hour after he had stormed out saying he needed to take care of the office, and that jungkook had fainted and was being transported to the hospital. jimin had grown frantic, downright begging taehyung to tell him the name of the hospital or at least tell him what happened but taehyung refused. 

"mr.park" someone tapped his shoulder. jimin turned around to meet mr.jung's eyes. "yes..?" 

"you don't remember me?" mr.jung pouted looking at jimin while the smallers eyes widened. "e-excuse me? i think you're confusing me with someone else sir"


End file.
